


We Are Wild!

by ActualTrashBag



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Peterick - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick, adoption au, first fic ever, hope you like it, it might suck so if so sorry for wasting your time, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualTrashBag/pseuds/ActualTrashBag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick wake up from a night of drinking... Only to find out they've adopted a child! Sorry I'm not good at summaries lel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever! My name is Dusty (not my real name I swear it's just what friends call me), and I just love to write. This is just something weird from my brain. Hope you enjoy!-Dusty

* **last**   **night***

  
"Patttyyyyycakeeessss!" Pete slurred. Patrick wasn't going to drink yet, but Pete had already started. Forty-five minutes ago. "What?" Patrick asked, slightly annoyed. "DriNK!" Pete yelled, chugging a shot. Patrick really didn't want to. But he was never going to make it with Pete ushering him to have a drink over and over. Patrick looked at the bartender, who was also his friend, Brendon. "A shot Bren." Patrick sighed.

Every time Patrick finished a shot, he asked for another. Then he was drunk.

"Pete! You know what?" Patrick asked as they were leaving to get a cab. "Yeah?" Pete said. "I LOVE kids! But we can't have any! So I was thinking..." He started, but Pete finished his sentence. "WE SHOULD ADOPT ONE? THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" He yelled. They had the cab drive them to an orphanage.

"We only have eleven year olds. You guys would probably want a baby..." The lady running the orphanage said. "No!" Pete said. He was trying his hardest to show he wasn't drunk, and it was working. "Show us!" Patrick said back. His attempt was worse than Pete's. "Well, here they are!" She said. A girl with long blonde curly hair and brown eyes stuck out to them.

"Pete. Look at her!" Patrick basically yelled. "I like her too, Trick." Pete whispered in Patrick's ear. They told the lady which they liked, then signed some papers. Then, she went home with them.

  
* **the next morning** *

  
Pete woke up. He had a pounding headache. He got up and walked out of the bedroom. There was someone on the couch. "What the fuck?!" Pete yelled.

The person startled awake. It was a young girl. "How did you get in our house?" Pete said, his voice a little more gentle this time. "Y-you picked me up from the orphanage last n-night." She said, her voice quivering a bit.

Patrick walked out of the bedroom. "Pete? Why'd you y- what the fuck?" Patrick said. Pete turned to him. "Apparently, we adopted her last night." He said. "What's her name?" He asked, looking at the girl. "My name is Angelina." The young girl-Angelina said.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick realize "Oh shit! This is an actual kid that we adopted!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe people like this. It makes me feel lovely to know someone enjoys my writing! Here's an update :)-Dusty

"Pete?" Patrick asked. "Yes?" Pete asked back. "How drunk did I get last night?" Patrick asked. "You had a coup- ok, you had a lot of shots..." Pete admitted. "I knew you guys were drunk when you came to get me!" Angelica said, then busted up laughing.

Pete couldn't believe this. Patrick was speechless. "'Trick, we're going to talk. In the bedroom." Pete said through gritted teeth. It's not like he was angry. Only confused. 

"Use protection!" Angelica shouted, laughing again. Patrick broke free from Pete's grip and walked back to the living room. "How do you even know that?" Patrick snapped. "I was in that orphanage for four years, not to mention with a bunch of older people. How could I not know?" She said. Pete came back and dragged Patrick to the bedroom, this time not letting him break free. 

"Patrick, we have to take he-" Pete started, but Patrick knew what he was going to say. "No! We got her, she's staying! Can you imagine how heartbroken she would be if we took her back? Not to mention..." Patrick started, but stopped. "What 'Trick?" Pete asked. "I want a kid. She's really funny, and I thought that you would wan- you know, you're right, we'll take her back." Patrick said. "Wait! No... I just didn't know if you wanted her. I do want a kid!" Patrick was stunned. "Okay, what will we do when we tour?" He asked. "We'll figure out later. We don't even have anything. We need to move the guitars out of the guest bedroom, not to mention there isn't even a bed in there!" Pete said. "We'll get that! Tomorrow, ok?" Patrick asked. "Ok." Pete said, kissing the top of Patrick's head.


	3. Angelica, Bean, and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I should be able to update once a day except tomorrow:)-Dusty

"Guys, I know you may like to have fun, but, uh, I'm not getting any younger!" Angelica yelled. Pete opened the door. "I didn't expect a singer and a backup vocalist to be so quiet!" She exclaimed. She walked away. "Pete, you know who she reminds me of because she's such a smartass?" Patrick said. "Who?" Pete asked. Patrick smirked. "You."

"Ok, what should we call you as a nickname?" Pete asked. "Bean." Angelica replied. "Ok, what do you like to do?" Patrick asked.

"I like to play saxophone and drums, I sing, but not very well. I like to obsess over gay couples on the internet, I like to cook, and I like being alone." She said

"Why the ga- you know what, nevermind." Patrick said.

* **the day after** *

"A bed, nightstand, dresser and clothing. That's what we need for right now." Pete said. "You're forgetting one thing. When I go to school, I don't ride buses. I skate. On a skateboard." Bean said. "How emo can you get?" Patrick asked. "That's not even that emo!" Bean exclaimed. "Whatever." Patrick said.

"NOOT NOOT!" Bean yelled as she ran out of the store. Pete and Patrick were running after her. "Come back here or when we get to the other store we won't get you a skateboard!" Patrick yelled, and she stopped dead in her tracks and ran back to Pete and Patrick.

"Why do you need three hundred dollars worth of clothes and shoes?" Pete complained. "Fashion statement!" Bean yelled as she ran ahead. "Don't yell in the store!" Patrick yelled. "But you're yelling." She said in a normal tone of voice. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"This one!" Bean yelled, grabbing a skateboard and throwing it in the cart. "Dear Lord, what else could she ever want?" Patrick said to Pete. Pete shrugged. "I can't even answer why we got a girl." He said. Bean stuck her head around the corner. "I heard that!" She said, causing Pete and Patrick to giggle. They walked towards the produce isle, when they realized that Bean wasn't following them anymore.

"Angelica! Where are you?" Pete yelled. They heard a soft murmur from the other side of the isle that said "Over here.". Patrick and Pete went (or wentz haha get it) to the other side of the isle, where Bean was looking lustfully at makeup. "Oh dear Lord." Patrick said.

She looked at them with a puppy dog face. "Eye shadow, eye liner, concealer, powder, brushes, lip balm and lip stain?" She question. They both sighed and nodded, and she began throwing things in the cart. "She even likes eyeliner! Are you sure you didn't get a girl pregnant eleven years ago?" Patrick asked, and Pete laughed and threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! That's in the past!"/p>

They once again began heading towards the produce isle. They were greeted by a fan. Pete and Patrick thought she was nice. Bean thought she was annoying.

Patrick threw healthy things in the cart, but Pete ran and grabbed a box of Pop Tarts and threw those in the cart. "Peter Lewis Ki-" Patrick started, but was interrupted. "Pete? Patrick?" A voice behind them asked. They turned around. "Josh! What's up!" Patrick greeted him happily. "Hey Josh!" Pete said. Josh pointed. "Who's that?" He asked. "We got drunk and picked up a kid at the orphanage." Pete replied. "Uh, ok..." Josh replied. "What's her name?" He asked. "It's Angelica, but we call her Bean." Patrick said. "Wow. Ok I gotta go. Tyler is probably waiting for me. Bye guys." He said. "Oh my God! I ship Joshler so hard!" Bean said, a little too loud, because Josh turned around and started laughing. Pete and Patrick laughed too, but Bean turned red. "Ok we're leaving now!" Bean said, grabbing Pete and Patrick. They almost forgot the cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any prompts for peterick, frerard, ryden, brallon, joshler or trohley, do tell, because I'll be happy to write them for you. Also I am trash. That is all:)-Dusty


	4. Spoiled Bean, Sad Bean, Happy Bean, Rebellious Bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY! SCHOOL FUCKED ME UP THE ASS WITH MEGATRON'S DICK WITH NO LUBE AND I COULDN'T UPDATE :(. I know not very many people like this so I'm asking a question: Should I delete the series?-Dusty

"We. Are. Never. Drinking. Again." Patrick says through gritted teeth, while watching Bean run around the living room at 3 AM. "Why?" Patrick asks. "INSOMNIA!" She yells. "That's not something to joke about." Pete says, coldly. She stops and makes a serious face. "You guys have all of my papers. I'm jacked up in the brain. Insane in the brain." She says, then starts running again. "JUST STOP RUNNING YOU PEST!" Pete yells. She stops and makes a hurt face. She looks as if she's about to cry as she runs to her room.

"Dude! She's one of those people that can't stand being yelled at! You can't call her rude names like that! Go apologize!" Patrick says. 

Angelica is laying down in her room. Pete feels very bad, and did not mean to call her a pest. "Bean?" Pete calls out. "Go away." She says.This is truly a horrid situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I just have to read for battle of the books and I'm gonna update the other fic I started. Feedback is appreciated ❤️-Dusty

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated❤️


End file.
